Now and Forever
by Wolfhound159
Summary: This is a small idea that refused to leave. I hope you like it...


**_Author's Note:_**

**_This is from taken from the song sang by Richard Marx. It's sweet and beautiful, but if you dislike the song, I've made it so that if you skip the Italic lyrics, you can still understand the fic._**

* * *

><p><em>Whenever I'm weary,<em>

_From the battles that raged in my head,_

_You made sense of madness,_

_When my sanity hangs by a thread,_

Daniel sat curled into a corner of the bedroom, legs folded close to him and his arms wrapped around them, when Kate entered. She walked towards him cautiously, not wanting to frighten him more than he already was. Daniel's eyes flickered onto her face and began to fill with tears. She kneeled in front of him and softly touched his arm. He slid his legs down and pulled her into a tight hug. She smiled and hugged him back just as fiercely.

_I lose my way,_

_But still you seem to understand,_

_Now and Forever,_

_I will be your man,_

"What did you see, Daniel?"

He only shook his head in response and tightened his hold on her.

"Tell me, my love…" she whispered.

Tears streaked his cheeks as he choked out, "They forced me to do something horrible."

Kate nodded and knew that he would tell her when he's ready, he just needs reassurance that everything is all right for now. He surprised her when he whispered, "They forced me to kill you…"

She pulled back to look into his eyes, "I trust you with my life; I know you wouldn't hurt me." She caressed the ragged skin of his cheeks, and smiled at him, tears filling her eyes too. He smiled back at her before pulling her close to kiss her.

_Sometimes I just hold you,_

_Too caught up in me to see,_

_I'm holding a fortune,_

_That Heaven has given to me,_

When fresh tears filled his eyes and started to fall, he held her again. He ran a hand through her hair as the other rubbed her back. He buried his nose into her neck and inhaled her scent deeply. Soon his tears ceased but he still held her close against him, cherishing her warmth and constant reminder that everything is all right.

_I'll try to show you,_

_Each and every way I can,_

_Now and Forever,_

_I will be your man,_

"Come on," he murmured into her neck. He stood and led her into the kitchen where he had a partially frosted chocolate cake waiting.

"Daniel?" she asked.

"I made it," he smiled, "I was finishing it when… do you want a piece?"

She nodded and as he handed it to her, he pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered into the kiss, to which she replied with, "I love you too…" before kissing him again.

_Now I can rest my worries,_

_And always be sure,_

_That I won't be alone,_

_Anymore,_

He looked at her hopefully as she finished the piece of cake. She knew that look, the one he always gave her after she would find him in a paranoid state which he hated himself by entering. He gave her a look which speaks the fears and thoughts that plagues his mind; Fears that she had had enough and is going to leave him. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. When they broke the kiss, she smiled at him.

"Daniel, I'm not going anywhere… Why do you think I married you?"

Daniel looked at her, hope and love shining in his eyes, and smiled before kissing her again. She whispered, "I love you," into his lips and he responded with, "I love you too."

_If I'd only known,_

_You were there,_

_All the time,_

_All this time,_

Daniel pulled her closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled into the kiss, glad that she could drive away his demons. She knew that whatever he had seen or done was far from his mind. She let herself fall into his touch.

He committed every touch, sound, and kisses to memory. His mind briefly flickered through the years since they first met in his classroom. He wondered why it took him so long to tell her how much he loved her. He pulled her closer and he deepened the kiss, emptying his mind of everything but her soft calming caresses and her sweet kisses.

_Until the day the ocean,_

_Doesn't touch the sand,_

_Now and Forever,_

_I will be your man,_

They lie in each other's arms; sweat glistening off of their skin, panting from exertion. He pulled her closer as he kissed her bare shoulder. She smiled, took his hand in hers and started to play with his wedding band. He chuckled softly before kissing her temple.

"I love you," he murmured before kissing her temple again.

She looked at him and said, "I love you too," before kissing him. With renewal passion, they began again as she turned to him fully and he pulled her even closer.

_Now and Forever,_

_I will be your man._


End file.
